City
The City is the first location encountered in Story Mode, and appears in Chapter 1. In the game, players would start the game by spawning onto a roof on a large tower. The player's radios would then be interrupted by a signal from a man named Clark, who claims he works at the Government Base, and orders the players to find him. The roof itself has many common weapons on it, along with a pile of crates. Once the game fully starts, the players would then walk down a bridge made from long wooden planks, which leads to another roof with 2 dead survivors on it, and broken pipes. One of the dead survivors holds a First Aid Kit, and one of them lies near a Wrench. Once the survivors clear away the first swarm, they then walk across another wooden bridge, which leads to another roof of a long building, and the second swarm. The building has a ladder built on the walls in which the players would then have to jump down to, which would lead to the Blade Zombie swarm. There is more buildings around the building the players jumped off from, and has many roads connecting each other. There are also many crashed cars around the city, and 2 more dead survivors around each car. There is also a dead Zombie carcass that is stabbed by a Linked Sword, and bleeds green blood. Before Chapter 1 ends, the zombie carcass would be struct by a thunder bolt, and would reanimate and transform the carcass into the Golden Zombie. Around the end of Chapter 1, there is a large gate seen between rock walls, which seperates the City with the Farm. Obtainable Weapons There are many obtainable weapons that are found within this location, mostly consisting melee weapons. * Wrench - Found by the broken pipes and one of the dead survivors on the second building * Linked Sword/Shocked Swordd - Found stabbed into the dead zombie in the center of the streets. The Shocked Sword can be obtained after the Linked Sword is struck by lightning (Required to have Linked Sword in order to get Shocked Sword). It will be unobtainable once the Golden Zombie spawns in. * Thompson SMG - Found between an alleyway in 2 large buildings, hidden in the shadows. * P90 (Formerly) - Found where the Thompson SMG is found, replaced by the Thompson SMG Trivia * In real life, a city with the same structure of this city would be almost impossible to completely live in, mostly because the lack of restaurants, parking lots, and all of the buildings seem to only be apartments and office buildings. ** The city also oddly has no road lights or traffic lights, although, this could be due to gameplay reasons * This is the only location where dead bodies are found * Despite Clark claiming there's a drone flying over the players, there is no drone whatsoever. Gallery Category:March of the Dead Category:Location Category:Story Mode